Touch My Body, Touch My Heart
by audrey musaena
Summary: Karena sentuhan tubuh tak mungkin berguna apabila sentuhan hati tak ada KYUMIN/GS/ Oneshoot


Ini adalah ff hasil vote dari page Request di WP coba ngepost di sini, kali aja diterima. Mian kalau nanti agak ngegantung ceritanya. Habisnya hasil vote ratenya T to M sih, jadi author kasih setengah-setengah #plak dibakar reader. Happy read lah!

.

.

.

Touch My Body, Touch My Hearth

Pair : Kyumin, Sibum

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T to M

Warning : GS, Abal, typo bertebaran, gaje, alurnya kebut

Disclaimer : Dijamin 100% member SJ milik dirinya sendiri, keluarga, Tuhan YME, dan SM. Cerita ini murni karangan author yadong yang lagi luntang-lantung mencari sedekah(?).

.

Sungmin POV

Sekitar jam tujuh malam aku sampai di Korea. Kibumlah yang menjemputku. Dia sahabat lamaku. Hanya dia orang yang kupunya di Korea. Keluargaku semuanya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Paris mengikutiku kuliah.

Sudah lama memang aku tak pulang, maklum sekolah designku tak bisa begitu saja ditinggalkan.

Sebenarnya aku ke sini bukan tanpa alasan. Appaku ingin aku mencari tunaganku itu. Ya, tunagan. Aku memang sudah bertunagan sejak junior school. Kalau kau bertanya siapa orangnya tentu saja aku tak tahu. Aku tak pernah sekali pun bertemu dengannya. Kata appaku sih tunaganku itu seorang super idol di Korea.

"Minnie, kajja kau menginap saja di apartemenku" ajak Kibum.

"Sebentar, Bummie" balasku sehalus mungkin sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Aku sedikit kesal karena dari tadi hanya aku yang menarik koporku. Padahal aku sudah sangat lelah mengudara seharian.

"Aigoo… mian ne… aku lupa" ujar Kibum seraya menarik koporku. Reflek senyumku mengembang.

"Gumawo Bummie" ucapku sedikit manja.

End POV

.

~Touch~Touch~Touch~

.

Kyuhyun POV

Sungguh menjengkelkan sekali hyungnim. Seenaknya dia membuat janji untuk besok. padahal aku sudah ada janji dengan PSP-ku tercinta yang sudah kuanggurkan selama seminggu ini.

"Kyu… jangan cemberut begitu" goda Ryeowook hyung sambil menoel pipi chubbyku.

"Yak! Tangan kotormu!" seruku frustasi.

"Yang sopan magnae!" bentak couplenya-Yesung hyung. Dia lalu menaruh ddangkonya di pahaku dengan seenaknya.

"Terserahlah, hyung" balasku, lalu berlalu dari hadapan ke-10 hyungku (Ingat : Sungmin dan Kibum GS). Ddangko? Tentu sudah kubalikan, kalau aku melemparnya bisa-bisa aku tak makan seminggu.

Malangnya nasibku, bekerja pagi siang sore malam membanting suara(?). Mengharuskan mukaku, tubuhku yang mempesona ini terekspos *read: difoto* di depan kamera brutal. Belum lagi tanganku yang pegal-pegal karena bertumpuk-tumpuk photobook yang harus kutanda tangani. Nanti kalau tanganku lecet bagaimana? *ko gini?*

PSP oh… PSP… sebenarnya aku juga ingi menyentuhmu tapi apa daya karena besok pagi aku harus bersiap-siap. Selamat tinggal PSP-ku tersayang.

End POV

.

~Touch~Touch~Touch~

.

Author POV

Siang hari di Central Park Seoul *ngarang*. Member SJ sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk CF terbaru mereka di taman Seoul. Tampak beribu pasang mata melihat mereka takjub. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang tersenyum penuh arti, bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan (?).

Berfoto untuk CF baru mereka di Central Park Seoul pada siang hari merupakan hal terberat bagi mereka. Kenapa? Karena ini lagi musim panas, yang jelas udaranya panas bangetlah.

.

Dari kejauhan tampak dua orang yeoja memakai dress selutut sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Mereka berdua saling berlomba agar sampai lebih dulu di air mancur Central Park tepat di samping member SJ yang sedang berfoto. Tanpa mereka sadari berbelas mata melongo melihat mereka yang semakin dekat. Belum lagi para penonton yang sudah mulai menyoraki kedua yeoja itu.

Member Suju terlihat bengong melihat kedua yeoja itu sudah berada tepat di depannya.

BRAK

Bunyi bantingan sepeda itu menyadarkan lamunan mereka. Sedangkan orang yang menjatuhkannya malah tertawa. Kedua yeoja itu masih belum menyadarai kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

Salah satu yeoja bergigi kelinci itu mendekati pancuran air di taman, tak lama kemudian dia mulai mencipratkan air yang dibawanya ke wajah yeoja lainnya. Sedangkan yeoja berambut hitam yang sedang diciprati itu tampak terkikik geli menerima serangan temannya.

'Yeojamu memang cantik Choi Siwon' batin Siwon. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengikuti arah gerak yeoja berambut hitam itu.

Ya, yeoja berambut hitam itu memang yeojachingunya. Namanya Kim Kibum. Sedangkan yeoja bergigi kelinci dan bermata foxy itu? Siwon tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Yang jelas keduanya terlihat sangat bersinar, sampai-sampai ELF yang tadi meneriakinya mengurungkan niatnya.

Fotografer yang berada tak jauh dari mereka tiba-tiba saja menjepretkan kameranya. Mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah selesai ia mulai memberanikan diri mendekati kedua yeoja itu.

"Mian… bisa ikut saya sebentar…" pinta sang fotografer yang juga sekaligus produser itu.

"Eh? Tentu" semangat Kibum.

.

~Touch~Touch~Touch~

.

Ckrek

Ckrek

Ckrek

Ckrek

Sudah berpuluh-puluh foto dihasilkan, tapi rupanya sang fotografer belum puas juga. Mereka sedang melakukan foto di studio dengan konsep yang sama tapi berbeda tempat, tentunya.

Dua orang fotografer yang sedari tadi mengambil gambar kedua yeoja dari arah yang berbeda itu akhirnya mengakhiri aktivitasnya. Mungkin mereka sudah puas.

"Kenapa produser terus menerus memfoto mereka sih" decak Eunhyuk kesal.

"Kita kan artisnya. Kenapa mereka yang malah difoto" sambung Donghae menimpali ucapan couplenya itu.

"Heh… wae! Mereka memang cantik! Dia yeojaku!" bentak Siwon tiba-tiba. Kenyataan yang tidak diketahui member-member lain, kalau seorang kuda(?) juga bisa memiliki yeojachingu yang teramat cantik itu.

"MWO?" seru semuanya tak percaya. Bagaimana pun mereka tahu kalau kudanya #plak SJ tidak mungkin melanggar peraturan.

"Berhentilah bermimpi kuda lumping!" ucap Heechul ketus.

"Dari tadi mereka hanya berpose sok imut terus" sekarang giliran magnae yang mulai menyindir. Walau dalam hatinya dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang melihat yeoja bergigi kelinci dengan tatapan napsunya *mesum mode on*

"Yak! Diam kalian! Dia yeojaku! Namanya Kim Kibum! Bummieku!" bentak Siwon dengan muka yang merah padam seperti menahan kentut(?) #plak *abaikan*

"Wonnie!" sapa yeoja itu akhirnya. Membuat member lain harus mengelus dada atas kebenaran yang mereka dapati. Bummie lantas bergelayut manja di tangan kekar seorang Choi Siwon *rasanya Kibum ga bakal gini deh?*

"Jagi Bummieku" balas Siwon tak kalah manja.

Cup~

Dikecupnya dahi kekasihnya, lembut dan panjang.

"Dia siapa, Jagi?" tanya Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin setelah ciumannya berakhir.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" kata Sungmin memperkenalkan diri. Terburu-buru para member menyalami Sungmin tak terkecuali magnae yang tadi sempat ngambek itu.

"Dia temanku, Wonnie. Eh, kita berdua akan menjadi patner di CF baru kalian loh" jelas Kibum dengan killer smilenya.

"Jinja!" seru Shindong kelewat semangat. Kibum dan Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

"Kok bisa secepat itu?" giliran sang leader angkat suara.

"Entahlah… produsernya yang mau" jelas Kibum lagi.

"Sekarang ganti baju kalian!" perintah sang fotografer sekaligus produser itu.

Lima belas menit kemudia mereka semua sudah siap. Member Suju memakai celana jeans dipadu kaus tipis sedangkan kedua yeoja itu memakai kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa memakai bawahannya.

Wajar saja mereka berdandan seperti itu. Ini adalah iklan sabun, minyak wangi dan produk kecantikan lainnya. Memang mengharuskan mereka untuk sedikit mengekspos tubuhnya.

Ckrek

Ckrek

Ckrek

Ckrek

Ckrek

"Haduh… kalian berdua bisa tidak berpose sexy?" tanya sang fotografer yang bernama Jung Il Woo. Tangannya sudah mengurut-urut dahinya yang berkedut ria.

"Sexy?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya memberikan kesan imut tak tertandingi. Susah payah Kyuhyun menelan salivanya karena keimutan yeoja kelinci itu.

"Sexy… ne sexy… kalian tahu? Sedari tadi kalian berdua seperti gadis remaja di tengah-tengah ajusshi-ajusshi mesum. Berposelah sedikit dewasa" jelas Il Woo sedikit kesal.

"Enak saja kami ajusshi!" semprot Kangin.

"ANDWE!" sekarang giliran Siwon yang berteriak gaje. Dia sangat ketakutan kalau Kibumnya memperlihatkan tubuhnya di depan orang lain selain dia.

Pletak

"Berhenti berteriak kuda!" bentak Hankyung yang sudah mulai sebal dengan tingkah konyol dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Appo, jagi" adu Siwon manja. Kibum hanya mendelik melihat kelakuan manja yang mulai timbul dari namjachingunya itu.

Sret…

Dilepasnya kuciran Sungmin yang mengikat rambutnya oleh Kibum. Ikal-ikal yang tadi tersembunyi sudah tergerai indah sampai menutupi punggungnya. Otomatis wangi shampoonya tercium oleh seluruh member di sana.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin malas.

"S.E.X.Y" eja Kibum gemas. Dengan cekatan dia langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu mengacak rambut Sungmin setelahnya.

"Ah… jadi berantakkan tau" gerutu Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kibum tak tinggal diam dua kancing kemeja teratasnya ia buka hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Kemudian beralih membantu Sungmin melakukan hal serupa.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau member SJ mulai horny di belakang mereka. Celana mereka terasa begitu sempit. Bagaimana tidak gadis yang lima menit tadi berpose *sok* imut langsung berubah menjadi dewasa.

"Apa aku sudah sexy?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengacak-acak kembali rambutnya, asal. Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya mengangguk-angguk diikuti oleh anggukan dari semua member kecuali Siwon. Siwon hanya menganggap Kibumnyalah yang paling sexy se-dunia.

"Kalian ke sini!" seru Il Woo. Member SJ hanya mengikutinya tanpa menjawab. Mereka harus menurut pada sang fotografer kalau tidak mau kendalinya lepas. Apalagi Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berkeringat.

Mari kita lihat Kibum dan Sungmin. Kibum menyuruh Sungmin duduk di ranjang yang memang sudah dipersiapkan. Menurunkan salah satu lengan kemeja Sungmin hingga nampak tali bra milik Sungmin terlihat. "Gigit bibir bawahmu!" perintah Kibum mutlak.

"Tapi…" protes Sungmin tertahan.

"Tidak ada tapi. Kau sebenarnya sekolah fashion atau tidak sih?" sungut Kibum. Kemudian Kibum mulai duduk di lantai dan berpose se-sexy mungkin.

Ckrek

Ckrek

Ckrek

Ckrek

Akhirnya pemotretan untuk keduanya selesai. Il Woo benar-benar puas. Mereka berdua lalu mendekat kepada member SJ yang sedari tadi sudah meringkuk(?).

Hanchul sedang berpegangan tangan, Eunhae menunduk, Kangteuk berpelukan, Yewook mendengarkan music, ShinWon menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan Kyuhyun meringkuk dengan tangan yang berada di kakinya. Memang mereka terlihat melakukan aktivitas masing-masing tapi ada satu kesamaan yaitu, bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah menegang. Mereka semua panas dingin melihat sesi foto kedua yoeja itu.

'Damn! Ini iklan kecantikan atau DVD yadong sih' umpat Siwon dalam hati.

Sreet

Siwon langsung menarik Kibum keluar ruangan yang sudah memanas. Sepertinya akan ada desahan-desahan erotis sebentar lagi. Siwon terus menarik Kibum ke ruang rias. Kibum seakan mengerti, ia juga mempercepat langkahnya.

Orang-orang yang berada di ruang rias itu langsung pergi tanpa berkata-kata karena mendapat deathglare dari Siwon.

Kembali ke studio

Sreet

Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. *Loh?* Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin begitu saja tanpa alasan.

.

~Touch~Touch~Touch~

.

"Oh… hah…" desahan erotis benar-benar muncul akhirnya. Sibum sedang melakuan 'aktivitasnya' di ruang rias. Untungnya ruang riasnya bisa dikunci, kalau tidak entahlah. Terbongkar sudah rahasia *kuda #plak*

Sementara Kyumin.

"Ada ap~ emh… hmm… umh…" pertanyaan Sungmin tertahan akibat serangan mendadak dari Kyuhyun. Tanpa meminta izin Kyuhyun mulai melesakan lidahnya di mulut Sungmin. Bibir Kyuhyun sudah menghisap dan menjilati lidah Sungmin.

"Eung… umh… kyuh…" panggil Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskannya sebentar.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku! Aku Cho Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun Super Junior!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat. Dia benar-benar bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Kenarsisan yang mendarah daging memang susah terobati #dihajar ELF

"Cho Kyu-Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin setengah berteriak. Matanya membulat sempurna.

'Itu artinya dia tunaganku!' serunya dalam hati tak percaya.

See! Kyuhyun orangnya? Yang suka angkat tangaaaaaannnnnnn! #plak abaikan

Mereka akhirnya bertemu. Bertemu dengan tidak elitnya. Dan di pertemuan pertama ini Kyuhyun langsung 'menyerangnya'.

Cup~

Tanpa memedulikan Sungmin yang sedang berkelut dengan pikirannya, Kyuhyun mulai menciumnya. Menghisap bibir atas bawah Sungmin lebih ganas. Sedangkan Sungmin yang baru sadar terbelalak tak percaya dengan penyerangan tahap 2 ini.

"Akh!" erangan Sungmin lolos dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun langsung beralih ke leher mulus Sungmin, menghisapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan disana. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, keduanya meremas gemas payudara Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin menggerang nikmat.

'Manis' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas kuluman di leher Sungmin. Melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Mata sayu, rambut berantakan, bibir bengkak yang sedikit terbuka, payudara yang sudah keluar dari branya, bra yang masih setia di atas payudara Sungmin, kemeja yang masih melekat dan terbuka, semua memberikan kesan sexy nan menggoda bagi Kyuhyun.

Tak lama memandang Kyuhyun mulai meraup payudara Sungmin. Menjilati nipplenya seakan menggoda. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mencubiti nipple kanan Sungmin yang bebas. Sungmin menggelinjang nikmat saat sentuhan-sentuhan kasar menghujami setiap inci kulitnya.

"Kyuh…" lenguh Sungmin nikmat.

Sungmin merasa bingung harus berbuat apa selain mendesah. Pasalnya orang yang mencumbunya sekarang adalah orang yang baru dua jam lalu ia kenal sekaligus juga tunangannya.

"Hmm…" gumam Kyuhyun disela-sela aktivitasnya.

"Lep argh nghhh emh… umh…" lagi-lagi perkataan Sungmin terhenti kala nipplenya digigit gemas oleh Kyuhyun.

Bruk

Punggung Sungmin menubruk tembok cukup keras. Orang yang mendorongnya justru malah berjongkok dibawahnya.

Srett

"Ap-apa yang ka-nnnnggghh ugh mhh nghhh " desahan Sungmin terdengar lagi. Kali ini giliran bibir Kyuhyun yang menyapa kewanitaan Sungmin. Menjilati bibir kewanitaannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam dindingnya.

'Ini sangat manis' bati Kyuhyun.

Tempo lidahnya sekarang sangat cepat guna membuat Sungmin orgasme. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin merasakan cairan manis itu memenuhi mulutnya.

"Lem ah… mash… nghhh" desah Sungmin. Kakinya sekarang benar-benar tak punya tenaga walau sekedar menopang tubuhnya.

Grep

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui kelemasan Sungmin langsung membawanya menuju meja, mendudukannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai berjongok di depan Sungmin dan mulai menghisap klitosis Sungmin, lagi.

"Akh!" erang Sungmin. Cairan yang baru saja keluar langsung dihisap sampa habis oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah pelepasan itu, tadinya Kyuhyun ingin memasuki tubuh Sungmin. Tapi karena keadaan Sungmin ditambah pekerjaannya yang belum selesai jadilah dia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau milikku" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

'Aku memang milikmu' batin Sungmin.

Senyumnya merekah sesaat karena 'aktivitas' yang baru ia alami.

.

~Touch~Touch~Touch~

.

Empat hari setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun beserta Siwon mendatangi apartemen Kibum.

"Kau! Ikut aku!" paksa Kyuhyun.

"Heh? Wae? Aku tidak mau pergi dengan artis mesum sepertimu!" bentak Sungmin.

"Listen! Kau itu milikku! Bahkan sejak kau masih di perut ibumu, kau tetap milikku!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Nampaknya uri Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui tunagannya. Memang dulu dia sempat menolak dan uring-uringan tentang ini. Tapi begitu tahu tunagannya adalah gadis yang ia 'serang' saat pertama kali bertemu, membuatnya bahagia.

Deg!

'Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu' batin Sungmin.

Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini Sungmin memikirkan Kyuhyun terus. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Walau orang barat biasa melakukan sex dengan orang lain dan berakhir begitu saja. Tapi ini jelas tidak bagi Kyuhyun-Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa Minnie? Kau sakit?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Ah gwenchana" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. "Kalau begitu duduklah. Kita tidak jadi pergi" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Kyu jaga dia. aku dan Kibum ada urusan sebentar. Jangan macam-macam ya" seru Siwon member peringatan pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Appa! Umma!" teriak Sungmin saat melihat umma dan appanya sedang terduduk di sofa.

.

~Touch~Touch~Touch~

.

"Sa-saranghae huft… jeongmal saranghae…" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sedang menghafal dialog?" tanya Sungmin polos.

*gubrak*

Sejak sejam lalu dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya dan Sungmin hanya menganggapnya sebagai dialog asal.

'Itu pernyataan cinta babo!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ne dialog Drama Musicalku" jawab Kyuhyun ga nyambung dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Oh"

Terlihat sedikit gurat kecewa dari Sungmin. Sepertinya dia sedikit menyesal membodohi dirinya sendiri.

Buk

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga tertidur di sofanya. Tangan Kyuhyun memerangkap tubuh Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ap-apa?"

"Itu pernyataan cinta. Apa di Paris kau tidak belajar tentang menerima pernyataan cinta?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Kyu… it- emh… hmmm" ciuman memang sesuatu yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaan, memberhentikan waktu, memberhentikan omongan, memberhentikan apa saja yang tadinya terkesan rumit dan membuatnya indah pada akhirnya.

Kali ini tak ada ciuman penuh napsu, hanya penyaluran perasaan. Bibir mereka hanya sekedar menghisap satu sama lain, keduanya tak ingin lebih. Benar-benar ingin merasakan persaan masing-masing. Ciuman begitu penuh perasaan, dalam, basah dan panjang.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…" hanya deru napas mereka yang terdengar setelah ciuman panjang itu.

"Saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun lembut.

"Na- okey I'll try! I… me too… nado Kyunnie" balas Sungmin akhirnya.

"Good. Panggil aku Kyunnie dan akan kupanggil kau Minnie. Bukankah itu lucu?"

"Itu kekanakan" gerutu Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau tetap sexy"

"Yes, I am"

"Yak! Kenapa kau begitu narsis hah?" seru Kyuhyun tak terima sifat yang mendarah daging ternyata bisa menular pada kekasih barunya itu.

.

~Touch~Touch~Touch~

.

Berita tentang kepulangan keluarga Sungmin langsung terdengar begitu saja. Kibum merasa bahagia karena kepulangan keluarga sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya umma Kibum tidak perlu memberondongi anaknya seputar keluarga Sungmin.

Kedua keluarga itu memang sudah dekat. Mungkin karena Kibum sahabat Sungmin dari junior high school. Bahkan Kibum juga tahu tenatang pertunagan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Keluarga Sungmin sangat percaya pada Kibum. Makanya dia meminta Kibum untuk menjalankan scenario pertemuan di Central Park saat itu. Bahkan saat dirinya harus rela diserang kekasihnya pun termasuk dalam scenario. Walaupun Kibum menyukai 'aktivitas' itu juga *naughty Kibum*

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang sedang berada di kediaman keluarga Cho. Sungmin begitu terburu-buru mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Ini semua karena kedua orang tua Sungmin langsung ke rumah calon mertuanya tanpa mengabari bahkan untuk sekedar menegongk anaknya.

"Appa! Umma! Batalkan pertunagannya ya!" rengek Sungmin manja. Sontak kelima pasang mata itu langsung shock, terutama Kyuhyun.

"SHIREO!" protes Kyuhyun cepat.

"Umma… aku tidak mau diserang oleh Kyuhyun" rengek Sungmin.

"Ah… Kyu kau! Maafkan Kyuhyun ne. Memang Kyuhyun keterlaluan! Mungkin kemesumnya suda akut! Tapi umma yakin kalau dia sangat mencintaimu, Minie" kata umma Kyuhyun sambil menyindir anaknya terang-terangan.

Blush! Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar kalimat terakhir calon umma barunya itu.

"Enak saja!" dalih Kyuhyun.

"Lagian jagi, kita tidak bisa membatalkannya semudah itu. Bukan hanya cincin yang menjadi tanda kalian, tapi seluruh kekayaan keluarga kita dan keluarga Cho juga" jelas sang appa Sungmin.

"MWO?" seru keduanya.

"Iyah jagi… kita sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal. Bahkan waktu kalian junior school kami ingin menikahkan kalian saat itu juga. Untungnya tidak jadi, karena appa tahu kalian pasti akan malu" jelas tuan Cho.

"Andwe!" pekik Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak? Padahal kalau sejak dulu mungkin appa dan umma sudah mendapatkan cucu" celetuk Kyuhyun berkebalikan dengan Sungmin. Tak lama tawa mulai pecah.

"Kyunnie!" gerutu Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Cup~

Sepertinya saraf kemaluan dan kemesuman Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar putus. Buktinya dia bisa menyerang calon istrinya di depan orang tua keduanya.

"Hmmm… Kyuh… mhhh… emh…" desah Sungmin sambil memukuli daad bidang Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kau malu di sini? Appa, umma kami ke kamar ya" goda Kyuhyun. Sesegera mungkin Kyuhyun mulai menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style. Membawanya ke kamar *neraka* seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"ANDWE!" teriak Sungmin.

.

~Touch~Touch~Touch~

.

Beberapa hari menjelang pernikahan mereka. Perasaan yang tumbuh akibat sentuhan itu benar-benar membuat keduanya bahagia. Hanya dengan sentuhan membuat keduanya bergetar. Seperti ada misteri cinta yang sudah berada di ruang lingkup mereka.

Keduanya memang sudah menyatu sejak junior school dengan kata tunagan. Tapi sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hati, pikiran dan alam bawah sadarnya mereka berdua mendekatkan diri satu sama lain. Entah itu disengaja maupun tidak disengaja.

"Mari kita berkomentar satu sama lain" ajak Sungmin.

"Kajja. Kau mulai duluan manis" bisik Kyuhyun sambil membenrakan Sungmin dalam pangkuannya. Keduanya sedang berleha-leha di balkon kamar Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun maniak game" Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Cho Kyuhyun seorang super idol"

Pletak

"Appo" pekik Sungmin kesakitan menerima jitakkan dari tunagannya itu.

"Semua orang di dunia juga tahu. Fokuslah terhadapku" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun mesum!" seru Sungmin dalam dekap Kyuhyun.

Pletak

Kedua kalianya Kyuhyun menjitak sayang tunagannya.

"Ne. bahkan yang pertama kali aku lihat ya… tubuhmu itu. Sexy" goda Kyuhyun.

Pletak

Sekarang gantian Sungmin yang menjitak Kyuhyun.

"Yak!"

"Ani Minnie. Pertama kali aku melihatmu entah kenap perasaanku berkata kaulah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku" jelas Kyuhyun serius.

Cup~

"Saranghae jeongmal saranghae Cho Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun setelah ciuman kilat itu berakhir.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. L.E.E" eja Sungmin gemas.

"Aniyo… beberapa hari lagi kau akan menjadi nyonya muda Cho" protes Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Cho Kyuhyun jelek" ejek Sungmin.

"Yak! Semua orang di seluruh dunia tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun sangat tampan. ELF, Sparkyu, bahkan author(?) mengakuinya" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Kyunnie tampan. Tapi aku jauh lebih cantik dan sexy" narsis Sungmin.

"Ne… Cho Sungmin cantik, aegyo, manis, sexy dan segalanya tapi hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun seorang" Sungmin mengangguk seperti anak kecil.

"Cho Kyuhyun… umh… ti-dak ro-man-tis" ejek Sungmin, lagi.

"Ne, benar. Tapi aku bisa memuaskanmu" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif.

"Yak! Sabarlah sampai malam pertama tuan Cho!" bentak Sungmin.

"Arraso… arraso… bahkan aku belum pernah memasuki" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Pletak

Sungmin menjitak lagi Kyuhyun. Sekarang keduanya impas.

"Sekarang giliranku. Umh… Cho Sungmin sexy" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Cho Sungmin manis" mengangguk.

"Cho Sungmin pintar membuat gambar"

"Yak! Aku memang sekolah fashion jadi mutlak aku bisa gambar Cho Kyuhyun" gerutu Sungmin. Mulutnya sudah mempout sempurna.

"Cho Sungmin aegyo" mengangguk lagi.

"Cho Sungmin tergila-gila dengan Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin baru saja ingin mengangguk ketika ia sadar apa yang diucapkan tunagannya itu "Yak! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Yes you are"

"No, I really am not"

"Cho Sungmin cantik" mengangguk.

"Cho Sungmin akan menjadi umma dari anak-anak Cho Kyuhyun"

Blush

Pipi Sungmin langsung memerah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Lalu mengangguk seadanya.

"Cho Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun"

Blush

Sekarang telinganya yang sudah memerah

"Cho Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun yongwoni"

Blush

Giliran lehernya yang memerah

"Cho Sungmin Saranghae"

Blush

Sekujur tubuhnya memanas dengan kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun

"Nado"

Cup~

Keduanya berciuman dan saling 'menyentuh'. Karena sentuhan tubuh tak mungkin berguna apabila sentuhan hati tak ada.

.

.

.

END

Tidak puas? Author juga #plak. Ini buru-buru jadi bener-bener parah. Yang mau sekuel angkat tangaaaaannn biasnya #plak *cantumkan nama bias anda kalau ingin mengangkat tangannya. Huaaaa mian ini ff terjelek yang pernah saya buat *Kyu : emang biasanya bagus? Author geleng2 kepala"

Minta .uuuw


End file.
